Fictober 2019
by stardustrevolution777
Summary: Fictober 2019 en lugar de hacer drabbles sin continuidad decidi hacer una historia completa.
1. Lista

Fictober 2019

1 Manos

2 Mariposas

3 Uvas

4 Fusta

5 Galaxia

6 Efímero

7 Seducir

8 Lencería

9 Reino

10 Sacerdote

11 Ladrón

12 Lluvia

13 Mafia

14 Inhóspito

15 Toxico

16 Maldito

17 Incesto

18 Prístino

19 Humillación

20 Alfa

21 Nudo

22 Hechizado

23 Azafrán

24 Adicto

25 Jack O´Lantern

26 Trueno

27 Venenoso

28 Masquerade

29 ¿Cómo puedo creer en ti?

30 Inténtalo de nuevo

31 Con el a pesar de ti

Esta lista la saque de una página de Facebook (los cuentos de etérea)


	2. Capítulo 1 Manos

Día 1 Manos.

Era una mañana cálida como casi todas en el Santuario, el intenso sol del medio día hacia que la piel de Dafne se irritara y enrojeciera. A ella no le gustaba para nada el que su maestro la mandara a llamar a medio día para entrenar.

-De todos los Santos Dorados del Santuario me tenia que tocar Milo como maestro, se supone que las Santias somos doncellas personales de Atena, mi deber era cepillarle el cabello y pintarle las uñas en un salón con aire acondicionado y pastelitos. No entrenar para combatir en este lugar con un calor extremo y un sol que me va a sacar ampollas. Además para pelear están las amazonas y los demás santos. A que maldita hora se le ocurrió a Atena hacer caso de las sugerencias del patriarca provisional Shaka "lis sintiis divin intrinir"- murmuraba para si cerrando los ojos y colocando sus manos en la cintura y haciendo muecas arremedando al patriarca.

-Cuidado Dafi no todos los Santos son tan flexibles sobre faltarle al respeto al patriarca como yo- dijo Mu colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la Santia.

-Mu me vas a matar de un infarto, ¿que haces aquí?- hablo de forma entrecortada Dafne mientras se llevaba ambas manos al pecho sobre su agitado corazón, como si este gesto evitara que el corazón se le saliera del pecho a causa del susto de saber que alguien la había escuchado.

-Dafi, Dafi, Dafi, quejándote no vas a cambiar nada-

-Pero Mu yo quería entrenar contigo- la Santia tomo de las manos al Santo dorado y puso expresión de tristeza.

-No los ojos de cachorro no, por eso no te dejan entrenar conmigo- dijo soltando las manos de la Santia y cubriéndose los ojos- Sabes algo tus ojos de cachorro deberían ser considerados un ataque-

-Si claro, ya quiero ver como los ojos de cachorro ganan una batalla- Milo había salido de su templo en busca de su alumna.

-¿A que hora tenias que llegar?- pregunto el Santo dorado con aire de enfado.

-A medio día- dijo la Santia agachando la mirada.

-Es mi culpa yo la entretuve- dijo Mu intentando justificarla

-Mu, cuando te vas a cansar de justificar a todas las Santias, ayer justificaste a Kattia con Hyoga y hoy estas justificando a Dafne. De todas estas inútiles Santias solo Shoko se toma con seriedad el entrenamiento y para colmo la dejaron a cargo tuyo. Ahora si me lo permites Mu voy a ver que tanto puede aprender esta Santia.

Milo se encamino hacia su templo llevando a Dafne de la mano para que no se atrasara.

Al llegar a su templo Milo solto bruscamente la mano de la Santia.

-Si tan inútil te parezco pídele al patriarca que me envíe con Mu para que así puedas estar con Shoko- expreso la Santia entre lágrimas.

-Cuando termines de llorar iniciaremos el entrenamiento- respondió Milo entrando a su templo.

-¿Por que eres tan malo conmigo?- grito la Santia en la puerta del templo.

Milo escucho la pregunta pero no respondió pues las lágrimas ya amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Pues por mas que había intentado superar la muerte de Camus no lo había logrado. Le hacia falta y no había nada que pudiese hacer, intento olvidarlo con Shaina considerando que su personalidad era un poco parecida a la de su amado Camus y en parte funciono, disfrutaba los encuentros sexuales con la amazona pero a la mañana siguiente al notar que no era Camus quien dormía entre sus brazos se apartaba rápidamente. Pero a pesar de eso siguió disfrutando de la compañía de Shaina hasta que ella le hablo de tener una relación "mas seria" y entonces se vio obligado a decirle la verdad.

Lo mismo le paso con Shoko, disfrutaba de ella, a pesar de que era muy diferente a Shaina y Camus, pero eso era lo que le gustaba, era tan alegre e inocente que a veces su conciencia lo atormentaba con la idea de que solo estaba utilizándola para calentar su cama y no sentirse solo en las noches que mas extrañaba al santo de acuario. Pero ni el se explicaba por que trataba tan mal a Dafne, tal vez el que su cabello fuera del mismo color que el de Camus tenia algo que ver ò el que cuando Hyoga le prestara jugando a Dafne la armadura de acuario se diera cuenta de lo mucho que se le parecía y de lo enojado que estaba con Camus por el simple echo de ser el causante de la tristeza en la que vivía. Pero solo de espaldas Dafne se parecía a su amado Camus, ella no tenia su fría mirada y su gesto de indiferencia. Por el contrario Dafne era demasiado tierna, demasiado amable y demasiado sensible.


	3. Capítulo 2 Mariposas

Día 2 Mariposas

Dafne se quedo esperando en las afueras del templo de Escorpio a que su maestro saliera pero parecía que el Santo dorado no volvería a salir en lo que quedaba del día. El desconcierto se comenzaba a apoderar de ella, no sabia si entrar ò seguir esperando afuera, incluso pensó en irse pero no quería mas problemas con su maestro, pues a pesar de sus malos tratos Dafne sentía que un millón de mariposas revoloteaban en su interior cuando estaba cerca de el.

La lluvia comenzó y la santia pensó que Milo no se molestaría si se resguardaba de esta a la entrada de su templo, despues de todo el no le había prohibido la entrada, además ya era de noche y para regresar tendría que despertar a varios Santos dorados para pedirles permiso de atravesar sus templos. Dafne se sentó y comenzó a imaginar que estaba ahí sentada al lado de Milo, observando la lluvia mientras el comenzaba a abrazarla, acercándola mas a su cuerpo, sintiendo en su espalda su bien formado abdomen, mientras que los labios de Milo comenzaban a explorar su cuello.

-Sigues aquí- la molesta voz de Milo saco de sus pensamientos a Dafne.

-Este, yo, bueno, si, no, lo siento maestro no sabia que mi presencia le molestara tanto- dijo Dafne poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia la salida del templo. Pero se detuvo inmediatamente al ver que una mariposa nocturna caía frente a ella abatida por la lluvia, se inclino y tomo a la mariposa entre sus manos. Milo la observaba de espaldas, era idéntica a Camus, aunque estaba seguro que el no se hubiera detenido a recoger una mariposa que muy seguramente moriría en unas pocas horas.

-Dafne, regresa- llamo Milo desde la entrada de su templo.

Dafne dio media vuelta con la mariposa en las manos, no era bonita como las mariposas que solían revolotear de día entre las flores silvestres de los alrededores del santuario, era negra con gris y de un tamaño considerable.

-Deja esa mariposa donde la encontraste, que la naturaleza decida si vive ò no-

-Pero Milo, no la puedo abandonar, no va a sobrevivir-

-Y tal ves, ese sea su destino, morir en medio de esta tormenta-

-No si yo puedo evitarlo-

-Pues no vas a entrar aquí con esa mariposa, debes aprender a que no vas a poder salvar a todos-

-Entonces me quedare aquí afuera- respondió la santia con una determinación que Milo nunca había visto en ella y enseguida Dafne se sentó en las escaleras del templo cubriendo con su cuerpo a la mariposa.

Milo se quedo de pie a la entrada de su templo observando como Dafne se mantenía en lo que había dicho protegiendo aquella mariposa. Pensaba que la fría lluvia que no tardo en convertirse en granizo haría que la Santia desistiera de sus esfuerzos por salvar a la mariposa, pero no fue así, por lo que Milo decidió que lo mejor seria irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Milo se despertó temprano y sigilosamente reviso todo su templo pues pensaba que Dafne se había metido cuando el dormía, pero no encontró ni a la Santia ni señal alguna de que hubiese entrado, así que fue corriendo a la entrada y vio que la Santia seguía sentada en las escaleras cubriendo a la mariposa.

Se inclino frente a ella y noto que la mariposa estaba muerta y su alumna estaba inconsciente pues a pesar de que la había movido en repetidas ocasiones ella no reaccionaba, intento una ultima vez moviéndola con algo de brusquedad provocando que la mariposa muerta callera de sus manos.

-Estúpida niña, ahora que voy a hacer, seguro que Shaka y Atena no me van a perdonar que mueras a causa de la fiebre que tú sola te buscaste por necia- murmuro Milo tomando a la Santia en brazos y llevándola adentro de su templo para poder atenderla.


	4. Chapter 4

Día 3 Uvas

Milo había cuidado de Dafne durante todo el día, y ya por la tarde la Santia despertó sobresaltada, mirando desconcertada a su alrededor. Pues hasta donde recordaba se había quedado dormida en uno de los escalones del templo. Al incorporarse una toalla húmeda callo de su frente, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la habitación de Milo. Para ser mas exactos en su cama, entonces Dafne miro hacia abajo percatándose de que la ropa que tenia puesta le quedaba bastante grande.

-Tranquila no paso nada solo te quite la ropa mojada- dijo Milo acercándose con un plato de uvas.

-¿y la mariposa?- pregunto Dafne sentándose en la cama

-Murio, como te lo dije, esos insectos no tienen vidas muy largas- Milo desprendió una uva del racimo, la lanzo y la atrapo con la boca. – Ahora déjame ver si entiendo, despiertas en mi cama, con mi ropa puesta y lo primero que te preocupa es si tu insecto sobrevivió-

-Ya me habías dicho que no paso nada- respondió Dafne cubriéndose con las sabanas para que Milo no notara que se había sonrojado.

Milo se sentó en la cama junto a Dafne y le ofreció de su plato de uvas, pero la santia las rechazo.

-Tienes que comer, necesitas terminar de recuperarte, y como tu maestro es mi deber cuidarte- dijo Milo desprendiendo una uva del racimo y dándosela a Dafne en la boca.

Dafne comió la uva, y enseguida Milo volvió a darle otra, asi se fueron terminando el racimo de uvas, hasta que ya solo quedaban unas cuantas uvas en el racimo. En la mente de Milo ya no era Dafne a quien le estaba dando las uvas, sino a Camus. Entonces tomo una de las uvas mas grandes y la coloco entre sus labios y se acerco lentamente a los de Dafne.

-Mi- Milo que estas haciendo- susurro Dafne al ver como se iba acercando a sus labios. Estaba desconcertada por la acción, pero no podía negar que lo deseaba, sintió como el dulce jugo de la uva llenaba su boca mientras que los labios de Milo acariciaban los suyos en un tímido beso.

Este era el primer beso de Dafne por lo que dejo que Milo tomara la iniciativa, sintió como Milo mordisqueba suavemente su labio inferior y como en el momento en el que entreabrió su boca para soltar un leve quejido Milo aprovecho para introducir su lengua, la estaba besando como besaba a Camus y solo se detuvo cuando el aire le falto.

-Te extrañe tanto- susurro a escasos centímetros de los labios de Dafne a quien volvió a besar aun más apasionadamente que antes, lentamente Milo fue acomodando a Dafne debajo de su cuerpo hasta que la Santia dio un respingo al sentir el peso completo de Milo sobre su cuerpo.

-Pesas demasiado- se quejo con voz entrecortada

Entonces Milo volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta que a quien tenia entre sus brazos no era Camus sino a Dafne.

-Lo siento, Dafne- dijo incorporándose y alejándose rápidamente de la Santia que no comprendía por que de momento había cambiado tan radicalmente su comportamiento.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Dafne intentando abrasarlo por la espalda pero Milo la rechazo.

-Debes descansar, aun estas enferma- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Dafne se volvió a acomodar en la cama pero no se podia dormir pues tenia la esperanza de que en cualquier momento Milo regresaría a la habitacion la tomaria entre sus brazos y continuaría besándola como hace unos instantes, pero el tiempo paso y Milo no regreso. Pero el sueño se apiado de Dafne y lentamente la Santia se fue quedando dormida.


End file.
